Dethla
Dethla '''(sometimes referred to as '''Deathla), is a nuclear-based Kaiju used by Potato, and is his first official Kaiju upon his...less than stellar return History April 26, 1986, Chernobyl, a reactor overheating and melting down caused a nuclear disaster of proportions, wiping away all life possible, and leaving only remainders of what once was a beloved city in the Soviet Union's map. In December of that same year, a mushroom-like entity is found in a steam distribution corridor underneath the remains of the Reactor. Dubbed "The Elephant's Foot", it's a highly-radioactive mass of organic pieces, and Corium, which was so dangerous, it released 10,000 roentgens, or 100 grays per hour, delivering a 50/50 lethal dose of radiation (4.5 grays). The entity was left alone, never to be bothered... The times passed, as the Elephant's Foot started gathering a colony of microorganisms, which assimilated it, absorbing radiation, and generating an unspeakable evil, that evil, the effigy of Nuclear Apocalypse, was what Russia's armed forces came to name: Dethla. Powers and Abilities * '''High Radiation Levels: '''Any vegetation coming in contact with Dethla, in a radius of 3 kilometers will wither, and never grow again, air in that area will become unbreathable, water shall become toxic and acidic, and nature will grow stunted, possibly giving birth to unspeakable mutations, said radiation levels also render him immune to any attack based on atomic energy, for example, the Atomic Beam. * '''Reactor Blast: '''Dethla opens his chest, revealing a large chunk of radiation, that can be fired, causing a heat beam of considerable damage being fired, this takes a while to load, but is Dethla's strongest, most devastating move. * '''Cloud of Famine: '''Dethla is capable of transforming into a swarm of abnormally large Australian Plague Locusts, these locusts reproduce at a high rate, and killing one releases a small burst of highly corrossive acid, at any moment, these locusts will re-constitute back into Dethla. * '''Nuclear Blossom: '''Dethla can transform into a radioactive mushroom, similar to a giant Elephant's Foot, its regeneration rates accelerate, and is capable of releasing acidic spores, but it's wide open for any attacks, and cannot move. * '''Tendrils: '''Dethla's got eight organic appendages on his arms that act like tentacles, they can grapple, lunge, and stab, the bone in these tendrils is particularly infectious. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Slow Movement: '''Dethla's movement is slow, so he cannot travel far without having to resort into transforming into Locusts. * '''Extreme Temperatures: '''Due to being a radiation-based Kaiju, Dethla is extremely unstable on weather that exceeds his cold and warmth limits, which'll cause him to inevitably enter a nuclear meltdown, and suffer severe damage. * '''Mushroom Form's Inactivity: '''It has a high regeneration rate, yes, but it's also extremely useless in combat, so enough damage can be caused on him, to nullify these regenerative properties. Trivia * Dethla's design was made by the very talented byhewhowalksdeath, you should go give him some love. * Dethla was scheduled to appear in 2008's Godzilla 3D to the MAX, a movie that was eventually cancelled. * Dethla had previously been a looming threat, with only a few times having his name dropped * Dethla's backstory intertwines with the real life Chernobyl Meltodwn, this is a reference to 3DMAX being directed by the late Yoshimitsu Banno, who was known for spreading ecological messages, in this case, the dangers of nuclear energy. Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Nuclear Weapon Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:True Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Role-Play Characters